


All The Right Moves

by MissTrafalgarMeyer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Benni is shocked and confused, Fluff, Implied Schweinski, M/M, Marco is so done with these two, Mats is desperate and just can't shut up, Prompt Fic, implied Neuller, implied götzeus, kids are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/pseuds/MissTrafalgarMeyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"So I want you to give something to him since I'm far away."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sure, what?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"A kiss!" </em><br/>.</p>
<p>Or the one which Louis wants to give Benni a kiss, but he can't, so he wants Mats to deliver it. And Mats is just freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Right Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kts210 (redback210)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redback210/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [步步升天](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684427) by [kts210 (redback210)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redback210/pseuds/kts210)



> For kts210 because she gave me this amazing prompt! Thank you again for confide me your prompt, Honey <3 Hope you enjoy it! ;D
> 
> This story was supposed to be here yesterday but many things happened in my country and I was very angry with such hypocrisy that I couldn't even write anything! So, I'm sorry for the delay ;D
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> And Now, this story has an amazing translation to Russian!! Go check [Here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4570642)!!! And thanks Timecat for the translation!

"I don't know why I still agreed to come to these video conferences with you." Mats sighed "You say 'Let's talk, long time since we see each other' and all you do is stay in this distance flirting"

It's a truth. A video conference with Bastian, Lukas, Marco, Mario, Thomas and Manuel could be different? Bastian and Lukas seem to be in another world, looking each other as no one else exist. Mario and Marco are always teasing each other. Thomas and Manuel are always together, because they are the ones who don't have a long-distance relationship. And Mats is always the third wheel... Normally this doesn't matter when Benedikt is with them, but aren't the case today.

"Hey, we're not 'distance flirting'!" Thomas yelled and Mats took off one of the headphones.

"Oh, yeah... You're not because Manu is on your side!"

"Stop being grumpy just because you have no one to flirt, Mats" Marco rolled his eyes.

"And talking seriously, why Benni isn't here with us?" Mario asked.

"Because he finally returned to training and he's too tired to hear/see you flirting." Mats raised an eyebrow "What the hell are you insinuating, Götze?"

"Uh, nothing!" The youngest laughed.

An awkward silence settled in the video call before Bastian break it.

"Mats, Marco, I'm sorry for the Europa League..." He smiled, understanding.

"It's okay... Doesn't matter, right, Mats?"

"Yeah... And next season we go to Champions, so let's focus on that."

"Speaking of Champions..." Lukas interrupted "Congratulations Mario, Thomas and Manuel!"

"And good luck against Atletico Madrid." Marco laughed.

"Thank you, Lukas and your optimism touches me, Reus." Manuel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying it will be a tough game."

"We know, we'll train hard for it."

"This, train so much for the Champions and forget the Pokal." Mats laughed.

"Bayern and Dortmund are in the semifinals of Pokal, isn't?" Bastian smiled

"You go to the final, for sure." Lukas completed and automatically regretted when his five friends started a fierce argument over who would win in the final.

Bastian arched an eyebrow at Lukas who only mumbled an apology before heard the door of his office open. He smiled when he saw his son, Louis, sneaking into the room.

"Dad?" The child said when he got close enough, "What are you doing?"

"Talking to some friends" He put the child on his lap so that the smaller could see better.

"Hi, Louis!" Bastian's face lit up when he saw the child and internally he was thanking the gods because probably his friends don't would fight in front of the child.

"Uncle Basti!" The child screamed happy.

As expected, everyone stopped fighting and went back to talking normally. Louis looked at the computer screen and then turned to his father with a questioning expression.

"What is it, little guy?" Lukas asked.

"Where is uncle Benni? He's still hurt?"

"Yes, but he will improve soon." Mats said attracting the kid's gaze. "He has even returned to training."

"Uncle Mats, you see uncle Benni often right?"

"Sometimes."

"You will see him this week?"

"Tomorrow, we'll watch the Bayern v Schalke match"

"So I want you to give something to him since I'm far away."

"Sure, what?"

"A kiss!"

Mats raised an eyebrow, he was shocked. "A kiss? Of course, I'll tell him," he smiled, visibly uncomfortable.

"No! You have to give him a kiss! Just so all my good thoughts will get him!"

All Mats wanted to know was who the hell had said that to the child. And how the hell did he do that? No, no way! He will only speak to Benni and that's it.

"Hardly he will do it, kid." Marco laughed. "Probably he'll just say it."

"Uncle Mats!!" A sad expression broke into the child's face and Mats felt bad.

"I'll give him a kiss, I promise!" He ignored the giggles of his friends.

"I no longer believe in you!" The child turned away.

"I can take a picture to prove..." Marco said simply.

"Yeah! Marco can-- What?" Mats screamed.

"Okay!" Louis smiled.

"Okay...?" Mats murmured.

The conversation continued, but all that Mats thought was how he should kill Marco. A photo? It isn't simple kiss his best friend, who happens to be his, secretly, or not so secretly, love, but also have to take a picture proving he did it... What a wonderful!

xXx

"You look terrible," Marco said as Mats opened the door.

"Thank you, you are also lovely." Mats muttered sarcastically.

"No, seriously, you look horrible, what happened?" Marco entered the house and sat on the couch being followed by his friend.

"I couldn't sleep."

"That explains the dark circles around your eyes, but why?"

"Why reason you think?"

Marco sighed. Why Mats have to do something so simple be so painful? What is the problem to gave Benni a simple kiss? All right, we have the fact that Mats is in love with Benni, but this wouldn't be a perfect opportunity to know the feelings of the Schalker too? Well, if it was Mario, for sure Marco would take advantage of the situation, but we are talking about a overdramatic Mats here.

"Look, it's just a kiss on the cheek, right? It'll be quick, I'll take the picture, you'll explain everything to him, will be all right and that's it. No need to treat it as if it were the end of the world!"

"Very easy for you to say." Mats muttered as he rose and took the car keys.

That was the slowest journey that Marco ever done. What it was to be a 35-minute journey lasted an hour and Marco couldn't be more happier when they finally arrived in Benni's house because he couldn't stand to hear 'Who here has a license to drive?' Every time he asked for Mats go a little faster!

"Hey, Mats." Benni said when he opened the door. "And Marco...?"

"Oh, I didn't warn you that he's going accompany me, I'm sorry." Mats looked away. Benni was so beautiful today.

"Oh, all right, isn't a problem." Benni smiled. "Come in!"

Benedikt gave space for the two friends enter and followed them into the living room.

"Well, I made sandwich, hope you like it." The Schalker looked at Marco. "I'll get a beer for you! Can you drink?"

"Yes, Mats is driving today." Marco said while Benni went to the kitchen.

Reus picked up the phone and opened the camera. "When you are ready, Mats" he whispered.

"I'm not ready." Mats tried to whisper, but his voice was a little sharper.

"What, Mats?" Benni yelled from the kitchen.

"Nothing!"

Marco rolled his eyes at his friend and pushed him toward the kitchen. Mats almost fell, but he leaned on a bench, but he still caught the eye of Benni.

"Are you okay?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I... Yeah, I'm great!"

Benedikt nodded and turned his eyes to the sandwich in front of him, it was for Marco. Mats watched his friend for a moment, he was so beautiful doing domestical things, just suits him and Mats spend a time just imagined how it would wake up every day in the morning, go to the kitchen and see Benni cooking for him, how would give a good morning kiss, how would eat a good breakfast with him. And that gave him enough courage to approach Benni and kiss him.

Mats never imagined that Benni's cheek was so soft, with that thought, he opened his eyes and saw Benni's eyes faced him back with a mixture of shock and confusion. It was then that he realized he was kissing Benni's lips. Mats moved away from Benni quickly, leaving the other even more confused.

"I... I..." The brunet couldn't form words, he couldn't explain what happened, he acted on impulse and it sucks!

Then he did the wisest thing he could think of at the time: He ran away!

Marco, who was watching the scene from afar, looked at Benni, muttered an apology and go after Mats.

Mats was desperately trying to open the car door without any success and Marco tried not to laugh at the situation. "Unlock the car, please"

Mats looked for a few seconds to Marco and then some sense hit him and he unlocked the car door, then entering and being accompanied by Marco, who spared one last look at Benni's house and saw him at the door still shocked and confused.

If the trip to Gelsenkirchen was slow, the back to Dortmund offset this. The trip lasted 25 minutes because they were above the speed limit, passed red lights and made numerous indiscretions. When Marco finally got out, he knelt in Mats's garden and thanked all possible and existing gods to be alive.

"What the hell do you think you did?" Marco shouted Mats when both were safe inside his house.

"I don't know! I just kissed him and was to be on the cheek, but he turned at the time and ended up in his lips and--" Mats took a moment to think. "I fucked up!"

"For God's sake, I was talking about you drive like crazy and almost kill us!"

"I fucked up, Marco!"

Marco rolled his eyes. Why Mats have to be so dramatic? "Mats, relax, please. I guarantee that if you call him and explain, he'll understand."

"With so many things I could do, I ran away! Why the hell did I do that?"

Marco just go to the kitchen and get a glass of water, leaving Mats speaking. The brunet wasn't going to listen to anyone until he speak everything he was feeling. He returned to the room and sat on the couch, listening and nodding to everything his friend speak.

About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang and all that Mats did was look toward the door, turn to Marco and speak again, but the person at the door was insistent and rang the bell a few more times.

"I hope it's important" Mats muttered as he walked to the door "I'm in the midst of an existential crisis and-- Oh" He shut his mouth with Benni view on his door.

"You can't just kiss me and run away." Benni started before Mats say something. "You just can't."

"Benni, I..." Mats sighed "I'm sorry... I acted on impulse and I understand why you're angry and--"

Benedikt rolled his eyes and pulled Mats for a kiss, leaving the brunet stunned this time. The kiss was simple and fast, but it was enough to Mats stop thinking and talking.

"You talk and think too much." Benni murmured touching their foreheads together.

"I--"

"Shh... I love you too."

Mats smiled and pulled Benni for another kiss. Perhaps be silent isn't that bad.


End file.
